In an effort to improve children's diet quality and prevent childhood obesity, the motivations for children's dietary intake patterns need to be understood. Parental eating behavior might affect children's diet. To date, there are no studies investigating this topic using nationally representative data. We propose to examine the intergenerational transfer of dietary intakes using a novel approach by correlating dietary intakes of total energy, food groups, and nutrients as well as the relative portion sizes of commonly eaten foods of female and male heads of households with those of the child 2-18 years old in the same household in a large nationally representative data set, The Continuing Survey of Food Intake by Individuals (CSFII) 1994-96 and 1998. Households with children and head of households who provided dietary data will be included. All children who are eligible to participate in the study in multiple-child households will be included and statistical adjustments performed to correct for within-household collinearity of dietary intakes. Associations between adult and children's mean dietary intakes will be examined corrected for socio-demographic variables, body weight status, and sedentary behavior. We will examine whether large portion sizes (highest quintile of portion size) of commonly eaten foods by adults predicts children consuming large portion sizes. All analysis will be conducted stratified by children's age (2-5, 6-11, and 12-18 years old), weighted, and survey design corrected to maintain the nationally representative character of the data. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]